Funny How Things Change
by daughterofhades240
Summary: A year has passed and now Percy Jackson is back after defeating Kronos last year. He wants to relax and have fun. But when Percy is involved, problems always happens. When his new brother comes into the picture his whole world starts to crash. FIRST STORY PLEASE REVIEW
1. New Beginnings

Percy's POV

Finally it's summer and I can't wait to see Annabeth and the rest of my friends. Last year we defeated Kronos, it feels great now that I don't have anything to worry about. Right now my mom is driving me off to the Camp Half-Blood, she always does this so we can say goodbye. That and I think she might be worried that I might get myself into a lot of danger before I even get to camp. When she stops at the front of the gate I'm happy, Annabeth is already waiting in the front. I'm about to leave when my mom stops me.

"Percy be careful out there. Try to avoid trouble, I really don't want you getting hurt."

"Mom you need to trust me, besides I have Annabeth by my side."

I said the last part because it always seems to calm her down. She gives me a sad smile and gave her a kiss on the check and I give her a smile to calm her down.

"Bye mom, see in the end of summer."

"Bye Percy."

I dash out of the car, and something makes me turn back to watch my mom drive away. I have a bad feeling for some reason, but that feeling disappears when Annabeth calls my name.

"Hey Seaweed brain, get kicked out of another school."

An inside joke, for any of you how don't know I got kicked out of nine schools. Annabeth finds that very amusing.

"Surprisingly no, I guess Paul really likes my mom. So how was -"

I never got to finish because right then Travis and Connor decided to tackle me.

"Guys get off me!"

They got off surprisingly fast. I look at them and then I check my pockets. My wallets missing. See Travis and Connor are the twins of Hermes and they have a habit to take stuff that isn't theirs. If I was you, I would never take my hands off my wallet when they are around. I look at them as I slowly walk forward to them.

"Guys, give me my wallet."

They both look at each other pretending to be hurt.

"Percy we would never do something as horrible like that." Travis replies.

"Ya have a little more faith Percy, we been friends for so long you think you'd have a little trust in us."

I look at the both of them, when Travis drops my wallet.

"Ow something hit me."

Annabeth takes her baseball cap off, she picks up my wallet and hands it to me.

"AW, come on Annabeth, you're taking out all the fun in this."

She glares at them and they both ran off, probably to trick some new comers at the camp. We are getting a lot more people to the camp ever since the gods promised to claim their children at age thirteen. I looked at her.

"You didn't have to scare them off, they were just joking around."

"I know, they were just hogging my boyfriend."

Smiling I kissed her and before she even got a chance to kiss back I started running.

"Come back here Seaweed Brain."

She said starting to run after me. This is the beginning of summer and I feel great. The only problem is that in the back of mind I think something really bad is going to happen.


	2. I Got the Brother I Never Wanted

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Percy Jackson or anything else in the series :P**

* * *

Percy's POV

Two weeks passed and nothing bad has happened. I'll take that as a good sign. I walked towards the beach going for a morning swim when something strange happened. The water went out of control and when I mean control, I mean my control. I usually feel safe in the water but the water isn't listening to me. It feels different from before, like I'm in someone else's waters. All of a sudden I'm pulled under. I can't breathe and it took me a while to realize that I was drowning. I saw someone's hand reach out for mine as I started to see black spots in my vision.

* * *

I open my eyes; I was on the beach, it had to have been a dream. There's no way that I could drown, I'm the son of Poseidon. It's practically impossible. Then I hear noise around me, it was most of the camp.

"Hey, you ok?"

I turned to the voice.

"I saw you in the water and I thought you needed help. You know, you shouldn't go into the water if you don't know how to swim. It can get very dangerous out there."

I was confused. How is this possible; I can't drown.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm the guy who saved your life, you should be grateful. The names Mark."

He stuck his hand out and I took it as I said.

"Percy Jackson"

Suddenly the sign of Poseidon was above his head. It looks like he knew all along and that he was just waiting to be claimed. Chiron comes up to us looking distressed like he knows something bad going to happen. (Well at least I'm not the only one who feels like that).

"Well Percy, looks like you just got a new brother. So why don't you-"

"Wait, he's the son of Poseidon too! Then why was he drowning. I mean can't the child of Poseidon breathe under water."

I looked at him, it seems like he already knew this. I mean I had no clue I could breathe under water till I jumped off the Gateway Arch, in search of the lightning bolt. Something seems off about him. Annabeth steps up and gives me a look that says _what in Hades happened. _I shrugged.

"Come on. Percy and I will show you around."

She probably knew I didn't like the attention. As she got close to me she whispered.

"What happened?"

"I have no idea" I whispered back.

And then the feeling that something bad is going to happen returns, so much for a peaceful summer.

Mark's POV

Wow this was easy. I mean I thought this would be a little more harder. First phase complete, get the Greeks to trust me next phase get Jackson kicked out.

* * *

**Author`s Note: btw the last chapter was kind of a prologue :P how do you like it so far review plzzzzzzzzzz :P**


	3. Bonding Over Capture the Flag

Percy's POV

It's Friday, this means capture the flag is today. Right now that's where I'm heading. Mark and I are getting along surprisingly. My only problem is the water, every time I go near it something strange happens like I get soaked or the water explodes (and trust me when a bunch of children of Aphrodite come complaining to you about their hair, you start running before anyone can react. On the bright side I didn't drown, but that still bothering me. Annabeth is trying to figure it out too but since it didn't happen after that they think that I'm might have just imagined it. My thoughts were interrupted when Annabeth came behind me.

"Good luck Seaweed Brain, but I think we both know my team is going to win."

"Hey just because Athena and Ares Cabin are on the same team doesn't mean that you're going to crush us."

She laughed. "Well I better get to my team see you after the game with your flag."

I walked to my side as they were getting ready.

"Ok, now since everyone's here, do you all know what the plan is?" Will Solace said.

"Ya Perce and I here are ready to go, what about you Death Boy." Mark said.

"Ya I'm ready though I still don't understand why I'm leading the distraction. Isn't that a job for the child of Hermes."

"We would love to do that, but I think the rest of us thinks that would be too obvious." Connor said.

"Yup and we wouldn't want anyone following Percy and Mark." Will said.

The horn sounded and we all started. The plan was simple Nico and his team (the Apollo Cabin) would draw attention away from us and Connor and Travis would lead the main attack on the front. While this is happening Mark and I would sneak pass their defenses without them knowing. Hopefully. I'm pretty sure Annabeth would be waiting on that side with Drew. Well that's what happened last time.

"Come on Perce, we wouldn't what the other team to stop us so easily."

I run to catch up to him.

"You know I think Annabeth and someone else might be waiting on this side."

Mark turns to look at me.

"Then we make it seem like we're not even there. We can disperse into the water and then when we find the flag we would probably get through all the defenses, Annabeth included."

"That's cool and all but how in Hades do we disperse in water. I thought only our father can do that."

"It's a little trick that I learned all you have to do is clear your mind and just imagine you're the water."

We reach the river and I see Mark dissolve in the lake. So I clear my mind and try to imagine myself as the water. I look down and I see my legs beginning to dissolve. Ok the thing about traveling via river is that you feel like you on a roller coaster without a harness. It's the coolest feeling ever. I see the flag and so does Mark, so we both come out the water.

"Is it strange to you that there's no one guarding the flag." Mark says while looking around and walking to the flag.

"Ya it's almost like they didn't expect us to come this far." I said as I walked with my back towards him.

"I say we just dash for the flag and hope for the best. The chances they catch the both of us is unlikely."

"Ya sure."

We both run at the same time I see an arrow hit the ground behind us. This only causes us to run faster. Mark gets to the flag first and I cover him with the rest of our team until we reached our side. The team surrounds Mark while I stand and watched.

"How did you get the flag?"

I turned around. It's Annabeth.

"We just dissolved in our surrounding like you do with your hat. Also what was that about when we met you would have my flag in your hand."

* * *

Demigod dreams suck. Right now I'm home it's all dark and I can barely see a thing. The door opens and my mom comes in, probably from her classes. I have a bad feeling that something else is in the room. I try to tell my mom to get out but my voice won't work. Something comes out from a shadow, he's holding a knife but I can't see his face. The dream changes and it hides the outcome of my mom life. This time the room is brighter.

"Percy Jackson," I look to see Hera. "You should be more careful about who you trust at camp. It might cost you your friends this time."

Before I got to answer I wake up and the first thing I see is a sword coming my way.

* * *

**ok this is the third chapter hope you guys like it and is anyone else watching the Percy Jackson movie that's coming out on Wednesday**


	4. Bad Things Always Happen To Good People

**ok here's my latest chapter its a bit longer than my other chapters so i hope u guys like it. plz review**

Percy POV

Ok, so waking up to have a sword flung at your face isn't my favorite way to wake up. Well I guess it wouldn't be anyone's favorite thing to wake up to. But after the dream I just had I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. So when the sword came down my demigod senses kicked in.

"Who in Hades would… Annabeth what are you -"

She dropped the sword she was holding and took out her knife. I knew she was better with a knife than with a sword anyways. She came forward with her intimidating eyes. Not like they weren't intimidating before it's just when she's made it gets ten times worse; like now.

"Annabeth what are you doing? Is this about capture the flag, because I won fair and square, so deal with it. Besides you never been a sore loser before so why start know." I said while I grabbed Riptide off my desk.

She came at me with her blade in hand. I guess that wasn't the smartest thing to say. I moved before she hit me and before I had a chance to react she turned around to hit me again. At that moment a few things happened, Annabeth knocked Riptide out of my hand and managed to give me a nasty cut on the side of my fast. (Which had left a scar. Thanks Annabeth). At that same moment Annabeth fell to the ground. I had absolutely no idea what's was going on and annoyingly that's been happening a lot. I put Annabeth on my bed and woke her up gently her awake.

"Annabeth wake up."

No response.

"Come on Annabeth wake up."

Since she didn't wake up and I wanted to go back to sleep, I decided to let her sleep and I'd ask her what happened tomorrow. I moved her over to one side and slept on the other side of the bed.

* * *

I would like to say that when I woke up it was all quiet and peaceful, but sadly my luck is never that good. So instead of that peaceful morning, I woke up to Annabeth screaming at me.

"PERCY JACKSON WAKE UP THIS INSTANT."

Uh oh, full name that's never good.

"WAKE UP OR I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

If my memory is correct I'm pretty sure she had no problem trying that last night. So when she said that I fell out of bed, uncapped Riptide and pointed it at her. Annabeth looked surprised.

"Percy you know I was kidding, right?"

"Right..." I said as I lowered my sword and laughed nervously as I stood up.

"Percy what happened to your face and while you explain that tell me why am I in your cabin when I should be sleeping in mine."

She yelled the last part and I guess I was so tired that I totally forgot about the cut. By the look on her face I could tell that she doesn't seem to remember much of last night at all.

"Well last night you kind of went crazy and attack me while I was sleeping. Luckily I woke up and-"

"Wait, I attacked you! But I don't remember doing anything last night. The last thing I remember I was walking back to my cabin from the Arena and taking a sip from my water bottle."

I sat on the bed and she sat beside me.

"I don't know what's going on but we need to tell Chiron about this."

"Ya we should go now before the other campers notice that you're not in your cabin."

Annabeth nodded. She got up and walked out of my cabin while I grabbed a T-shirt and followed her. Good thing I was wearing my jeans before I went to sleep. We walked past all the cabins and the mess hall till we came to the old cabin near the front of the camp (a.k.a. where the attic of where the old oracle used to be in.) We found Chiron sitting in his wheelchair staring at the field. When he saw us his attention immediately came on us.

"Annabeth, Percy, what are you doing up this early?"

"Well Chiron, we here because we have a problem, I think someone drugged my water while I was training, because I have no recollection of what happened last night. All that I know is that I woke up in Percy's Cabin. Also, Percy told me that last night I came into his room while he was sleeping and tried to attack him."

Chiron had that trouble look when he looked at Annabeth and me. He sighed.

"Tough times are coming. Percy you must be on your guard. Whoever is against you will stop at nothing to stop you. Now with Dionysus gone back to Olympus, I have less control over who enters the camp. I cannot interfere with your battles Percy and I won't be there to lead you a hand."

"Chiron what do you mean you won't be here, where are you going?"

Of course Annabeth would catch that. Beside Chiron is like a father to her and to most people in this camp.

"I'm sorry Annabeth but what I can say is limited, I can't say where I'm going; just that I'm leaving."

None of them said anything, if Chiron had to leave the camp leaving all of us unsupervised then something is defiantly wrong.

"You two should go," Chiron said breaking the silence. "It's almost breakfast. But Percy remember my warning be on your guard and don't let your emotions get the best of you."

With that he got out from his wheelchair and galloped off. It always amazes me how he can do that. I looked at Annabeth.

"You better be on guard too we wouldn't want another midnight attack."

She slapped me.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain. I can take care of myself, I'm more worried about you."

When we reached the mess hall, I went to my table while Annabeth walked to hers. I saw Mark and at that moment I just realized that he wasn't in the cabin when Annabeth attacked or when we woke up.

"Hey Mark where were you last night? I didn't see you in the cabin."

"Oh hey Perce, well last night I saw Annabeth sleeping in our cabin while I was coming back from my usual walk. I didn't want to disturb you guys so I decided to go sleep in the Hermes Cabin. Luckily they always invite people over and I didn't have any money on me."

We both laughed.

"I still don't get how you do that and not get caught. Beside you stay past midnight every night how can you stay -up that late."

"Well my mom always like the water, I guess our dad was one of the reasons why. She fell into a coma, I have never seen her since. I always feel closer to her when I'm in the water."

Just when he said mom I remembered my dream. I was about to leave the table when Mark grabbed my arm.

"Hey Perce you ok, you look a little sick I think you should eat something."

"Not now I need to go see if my mom's ok," I said while I turned around to look at him. "I had a dream that someone one is going to kill her. I need to go see if she's alright."

"Well I think you should eat before you go. Beside I think your mom will be just fine."

I didn't think he was right but I sat down and ate anyways. After breakfast I told Annabeth and Chiron I was leaving. Chiron was worried and a bit distressed but let me go anyways. Annabeth wanted to come but I told her I needed to go on my own.

Right now I'm in front of the door deciding whether I should knock or just open the door. I was nervous so I put my spare key in the lock and opened the door. Instead of finding the empty apartment room like I hoped for I see Paul talking on the phone with a bloody mess on the kitchen floor. It didn't take me long to figure out that the bloody mess was my mom. Paul walks back and forth he sees me but doesn't say anything to me since he's probably talking to the police. Not like I would have said anything to him anyways I was too busy staring at my mother on the kitchen floor, bloody with a knife in her chest. You didn't need to tell me she was dead I already knew.

I walked in my room and fell on to my bed while I remember Chiron's words 'they will do anything to stop you.' I started crying and as soon as I started I couldn't stop. I thought that since my mother was far away from the camp and me that she wouldn't be harmed. I guess I was wrong and that only made me cry harder. Paul came into my room he didn't say anything. Just walked in and sat on my bed rubbing my back as I cried into my pillow. My mom didn't deserve this, especially since her life for once was starting to change for the better. Why do bad things always happen to good people.

Mark's POV

Ok with Percy out-of-the-way now and my test with the potion on Annabeth worked. It will now be easier to take control of the camp all I need to do is put the potion into everyone's drink until I can make it more permanent. Sadly I don't have that type of power. When Percy comes back the camp will be against him and when he's gone Chiron will soon be to follow.


	5. One Day Trip To Camp Half-Blood

**k here the next chapter hope u peeps like it and srry for not updating sooner ;)**

Percy's POV

I was walking up the hill to Camp Half-Blood; it's been three days since she died. The police couldn't find any clues aboutthe murder; not that I expected them to. I looked back at Paul, who gave me a nod before driving back home. I walked past the gates when Travis and Connor tackled me on the ground, like in the beginning of the summer. The difference is that this time I didn't feel like joking around.

"Guys get off me." I said slightly annoyed.

The got up and grinned at each other while I walked past them.

"Aw, come on Percy it isn't fun if you don't ask for your wallet back." Connor yelled while the both of them ran to catch up to me.

"Would you have given it back to me if I had asked?"

"Nope, (thought so) we probably would have kept you guessing until Annabeth got it back for you and since she's not here at the moment…"

"Where is Annabeth anyways I haven't heard from her when I was gone."

They looked at each other like they were debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Um, I'm not sure. I got to go I sort of agreed to garden with Katie." Travis ran off.

"And I should go to, make sure Katie doesn't kill my brother. So see ya later."

I nodded and walked to my cabin. I really just wanted to go to sleep now. I open my cabin to find Annabeth kissing Mark. As soon as Annabeth said Percy I was out of there. First my mom now Annabeth; I walked into the Arena to find the Ares Cabin training. Perfect just what I needed.

The Ares Cabin was using it which is usually a bad thing but I needed to burn out some steam. Clarisse saw me and came up to me.

"What's up Prissy? Come here to get beat up cuz we're not going easy."

I didn't say anything.

"Wow Percy what happen to the snappy come back. Cat got your tongue."

The second she stopped talking was the second I charged at her. Too bad Clarisse was a born fighter which doesn't surprise anyone since she is the child of Ares. She knocked my sword out of my hand as soon as I swung my sword.

"Wow I didn't expect it to be that easy. Guess you're losing your touch Prissy," she said as she pointed her sword at my chest.

I grabbed the sword which surprised her making it easier to pull it out of her grip. I tossed beside my sword behind her.

"Well that might have been the most stupidest thing I've seen you do. No way you can beat me in hand-to-hand combat and what's up with the silent treatment."

I waited until she charged and ducked behind her. I grabbed her sword and mine by the time she turned around I had pointed both swords at her.

"What are you doing I thought we were fighting without the swords."

I looked at her and tossed her sword back. The fight helped me cool down but not by much. I started to walk away when Clarisse grabbed me and turned me around.

"Answer me! What in Hades is wrong with you?! You're not the silent type or the type to fight dirty so who are you and what have you done to Percy Jackson?!"

"Leave me alone Clarisse I don't want to deal with you now." I said as I shock her hand of my shoulder and walked away.

I walked into the forest to meet up with Grover. Hopefully he's there; now I really need someone to talk to.

Mark's POV

Ok, that's unexpected I didn't think he would come back so soon.

"Percy, I'm sorry."

He shut the door before he could hear the rest. Now this is a problem. He wasn't supposed to find out until later. Oh well, the plan needs to start earlier than expected. There is just one problem.

"What did I just do? I need to talk to Percy… I thought he just left to see he's mom." said Annabeth

The potion, it needs to be stronger before I put into an effect luckily that I already planned for that. Once this finished the Greeks and the Romans will have a very hard time getting along. Let's just hope that it works, I think, as I grabbed Annabeth`s hands before she leaves. Let's test it out.

Percy's POV

So Grover is not here, I walked around the forest till I found Juniper's tree. She said that Grover left somewhere and should be coming a week later. I was walking by the water mostly all the campers have gone to lunch. I was going to go but I wasn't all that hungry. I couldn`t get over the fact that Annabeth betrayed me. I thought about what Hera's said to me "_You should be more careful about who you trust at camp. It might cost you your life and your friends." _I think Hera might have warned me about Annabeth or Mark, but I don't think Annabeth or Mark would go and hurt our friends. I kept thinking about this when someone came and interrupted me from my thoughts. It was Drew from the Aphrodite Cabin, that strange we usually don't talk to each other.

"Hi Percy, have you been here the entire time. I've been looking for you; we need to talk. Come walk with me."

I look at her strangely and reply, "Um ok?"

She laughed at my uneasiness.

"Well I need to tell you something. I think you should leave the camp. I don't think I can put that -"

"You what?" my voice was strangely calm it even surprised me and made Drew flinch.

"Well you see no one likes you Percy, especially since you came back and that wasn't even for a day. So I think it would be better for all of us if you just leave."

"What are you talking about Drew?"

"What you don't believe me well why don't you see for yourself. Personally I think you should stay by that's not my choice."

We walked to the mess hall and Drew held her finger to her mouth as she said "Hide behind the pillar, they won't say anything if you're there."

Then she walked into the mess hall, I looked from behind the pillar and I saw Drew walking up to Mark.

"I finally got rid of him it took me a while to convince him that all his friends betrayed him. I think he still doesn't believe me."

"Finally, I thought he never get hint."

That was Annabeth and that stung.

"Well I couldn't blame him some of us are not good at giving hints." replied Mark.

"Hey it's not are fault, we've been friends with Percy since he came to this camp. You can't just randomly tell some one hate them. Besides if you saw the look on his face I didn't want to tell him." I think that was Connor or Travis now I'm too angry to tell the difference.

I came out from behind the pillar the Stolls look uncomfortable and tried not look at me, Drew gave me this I told you so look, Mark had this smug look on his face. I looked at Annabeth.

"Why?"

"Because Percy," said well walking up to me. "I don't like you and by the looks of it I'm not the only one. So why don't you just run off to your mom and just leave the rest of us alone."

Mark came up.

"Come on Annabeth we can't be that cruel. You should know Percy mother is -"

I punched him before he could to reply and I would have punched him again if someone didn't grabbed my arm.

"Percy what is going on with you?"Clarisse said before I yanked my arm out of her hand.

"Whatever you want me gone so I'll go. Don't expect me to come back and help you after I leave."

I walked out of the camp. So much for friends I hailed a taxi and it wasn't long before I was in front of Paul's apartment.


	6. I Stared The Longest Walk Ever

Percy's POV

_I was in the ocean so I swam up to see where I am. I see two island one with the bright orange T-shirts and another one with purple T-shirts. I knew the first camp was Camp Half-Blood but I don't what the second place is. I walked towards the island with the purple T-shirt wearing people. All of a sudden Hera comes before me and says "It's too early for you demigod your time to go to camp is not now."_

_I look at her and say "Well I'm not going back there and I don't want to stay here and keep Paul in danger. So where ever this place is I'm going."_

_I walk past Hera and she gave me another warning. Then her appearance change. "I am Juno; young demigod, beware the Romans. They do not trust easily, I will let you go through and help you find their camp. But Percy promise me this, to succeed the last battle you must put aside your emotions and join the two camps together."_

I woke up and looked in the mirror. My brown hair was now jet black and my eyes were covered with gray contacts, with the scar on my face I look nothing like Percy Jackson. I grabbed my backpack that was at the side of my bed and filled in with an extra set of clothes, money ,and ambrosia. I changed my clothes and I was about to walk out of the building when Paul stopped me.

"Hey Perce, I know I don't control you and I'm not going to stop you from leaving. I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful and come back every now and then. I think your mother would have wanted me to know if you're still alive or not." He said it like he was trying to make a joke but it sounded more sad than funny. He gave me a small smile and I smiled in return.

"Sure thing." And with that I turned and walked out of the building.

So now I'm wandering the streets of Manhattan, since I just realize that I have no idea where I'm going. Hera said she'll help me find the camp, but never told me where it is; which doesn't really help much. Romans' that's what she said. She gave me a warning that the campers aren't Greek. That means there are Roman demigods with their own camp. I wonder why the gods keep us away from each other.

"Well dear, you would most likely try to kill each other and that would lead to a lot of wars."

"That would be fun to watch, remember the last time Greeks and Romans faced, the Greeks were taken over. I wonder if we gotten any stronger since then."

I turn around to see Hermes with Martha and George.

"Hermes what are you doing here?"

"Well hello to you too Percy."

"See, I told you demigods these days forget to say hi, more than forget to say hi to us." George said.

"Well it's not like we come in front of a demigod everyday he must be really shocked to see us."

"Sorry hi Hermes and hello to you to George and Martha, now tell me what are you doing here."

"Straight to the point I see, well, you must know I'm the god of travels and you're traveling…and you know what. The main reason I'm here is to distract you before you go to the other camp."

"Wait so you know where to go?"

"Well of course some of my kids are there, but they are not the chill back children you're used to so I wouldn't worry about your wallet like you usually do."

That made me uneasy and I check my back pocket to make sure it's still there. He laughed before continuing.

"Well yes I'll point you in the right direction the only problem is there will be more monsters behind you and ten times harder to kill. So I wish you good luck head to San Francisco. Sorry I can't stay long Zeus wants to limit our time with you demigods. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Ya I know he forbids us to eat rats during meetings otherwise he was going throws us out."

"George put aside your rat problems till next time we have to go. Bye Percy we'll see you soon."

"Ya and bring rats next time, I'm getting hungry since Hermes can't catch a break."

With that they disappear leaving me on the busy sidewalk. San Francisco, that's where Annabeth lives. I hope this isn't some wild goose chase last time that happened we were on TV to entertain the gods.

I look at the money I bought, I don't have enough for a trip. Well I guess I'm walking well this is going to be fun. Another thing is the gods are distracting me with monsters. I think they want to kill me off, especially if they are sending monsters after me. Annabeth would be great with this situation, I'm more likely to walk into every trap the gods set for me. Maybe this is to entertain the god. _Thanks dad I appreciate being a reality TV show for you and the rest of your family. _Well this is going to be a long trip, I wonder what's happening in Camp Half-blood.

Grover's POV

Finally back in camp, I can just relax for the rest of the summer. I walk up to Annabeth, she runs up and gives me a hug.

"Hey Grover how was your trip?"

I smiled before I replied. "It was good. Hey Annabeth, do you know where Percy is I went to Juniper and she said he was looking for me."

"Um," she looks away. "Percy and I broke up we don't talk to each other anymore he left the camp because he didn't want to see me."

"You sure because I know you Annabeth and I know Percy, he wouldn't leave the camp because you two broke up. He needs a good reason like if something happened to his mom -"

"He left we don't talk about it anymore beside he turned into a jerk once he's brother came."

"Brother? You mean Tyson is at the camp. Why would-"

"Not Tyson, Percy got a new brother named Mark.

"Annabeth aren't you worried about Percy at all. I mean he gone and the children of the three gods always get hunted down more easily than regular demigods. Percy could get killed."

"Whatever he was a jerk anyways. I need to meet up with Mark so I'll talk to you later."

Then she leaves what's wrong with the camp I'm gone for a month and it's like I came into an alternate universe. Annabeth won't turn on her friends that easily. Something big has happened when I was gone and I'm pretty sure the whole camp is affected by it. I need to talk with people outside of the camp. That leaves Thalia and Nico. Let's hope this is a dream because if this was reality we are going to have a big problem, and this is bigger than not being able to eat enchiladas. Ok I'm hungry I'll message the both of them later.


	7. All For A Free Sample

**Ok srry for not updating earlier but anyways hows the story so far I wanna know what you think so plz review. ****This chapter is all over the place just so you know I forgot about the whole achilles' heel thing so I added it in he still has invincibility but he still has the scar on his face. So srry about that ;p**

Ok, so you know when you look back in time and you regret doing something. Well for me this is one of those times, right now I'm regretting a couple of things like forgetting to bring actually food, going on this quest to find the Roman camp, not sleeping for the last two days, oh and killing Medusa. I'm pretty sure you're wondering about the last one. Well now I'm being chased by two old ladies with rooster legs, fangs, and snake hair. I'll go back a bit.

I needed supplies after being on the run for weeks I finally got California (luckily Beckendorf taught me how to hot wire a car to start). I ended up driving loads of cars, trucks, a school bus (that one didn't explode, which is good because there are a ton of kids from Tennessee now in Dallas), oh and a police cruiser which gave me permission to speed on the highway. Anyways the gods saw this as an opportunity to "help" them, and let's just say helping them is a life or death situation, even Aphrodite's mission. Don't ask I'm never going to un-see what I saw. Just so you know I walked to San Francisco to find out that the Roman camp wasn't there and that it was a distraction. So I walked through Martinez was attacked by a sea monster and now I'm tired, hungry and slightly pissed off. I walked into the Napa Bargain Mart and grabbed a few stuff like a lighter, water bottle, portable GPS (sometimes the gods ignore me), duct tape, and a swift army knife. I was going to get more stuff like food but an old lady stopped me.

"Hi dearie would like to taste some of our free samples of Crispy Chips 'n' Wieners." I looked at her she was wearing a flower print dress an employee's vest, and a name tag that said _Welcome! My name is Beano._

"Um no thanks," I said while trying to move out-of-the-way.

Beano moved in front of me blocking my path and said, "Try one this week there twenty percent of their original price."

"Sorry I'm in a rush and I need to leave so can you move out of my way."

I tried to move around her again but she stepped in front of me again. I snapped "I don't want to try your stupid free samples so would you please get out of my way."

"Is something the matter here?"

I turned around it was another employee dressed like Beano except her name tag said Welcome! _My name is hi gods sun._ That should have been my first hint that something was wrong, I mean no one is named hi god sun. My second hint should have been that there was no one in this part of the store. My third hint should have been that both of them had rooster legs but I thought it was some kind of lame advertisement. Ok don't look at me that way, you try thinking straight when you barely sleep for ten minutes every day it starts adding up.

"Well, Peruses Jackson, what seems to be the problem?"

Ok I should have started running by now but instead I asked "Do I know you?"

"Well to be honest dearie we don't know you as we never actually met in person but we heard about you." Beano said as I backed away slowly. "But you did know our sister Medusa."

The mist finally cleared all the way because now I could see their snake hair and fangs. So I did what any demigod in my situation would do I took out Riptide and threw it at them. Not my smartest move because it missed both of them and ended up making me feel stupid. So I ran passed the appliances where hi god sun was there. (Couldn't read her name tag still)

"Well Percy how about we make a deal we kill you and take our revenge for killing Medusa and we will let you eat the free samples, we'll even throw in this brand new T-shirt since yours seems to be all torn up and faded. That way you can die in style."

Wow that's what Aphrodite said before she sent me on a mission for her. Percy focus.

"Um, no?"

It came out as a question since I was looking for an escape. She charged at me and I ran passed her and into the sports section also known as a dead-end. I looked around for anything I could use for a weapon. I ended up with a bow and arrow great.

I took it off the shelf just as they came and pointed the arrow at Beano, I mean Stheno.

"Ok, how about I make a deal I won't shoot your sister and you let me go."

"Well that would be a good deal, if I never learned you couldn't shoot to save your life."

Well she had a point but I prayed that I'd actually hit my target this time or some way to get out of this situation. I released the arrow; it missed.

"Ha I told you now Perseus Jackson, you're going to die."

They took a step forward which wasn't very smart because my arrow hit a bunch of basketballs. Those basketballs knock over a pyramid of bowling balls on them. Ha I think the store manager should really think to put those away safely. I look down one of their name tags landed by my feet. I looked at it closer and I mad out the words _Welcome! My name is DIE DEMIGOD SCUM!_

Ok so sometimes figuring out what something says makes it all right because I was laughing the whole way out. Then I realized I still have my black hair, gray eyes and a scar on my face how did they know I was Percy Jackson, second thing I didn't pay for my stuff and third thing I realized is my arm wasn't bleeding meaning the Achilles's heel is still working and the last thing is that the gorgons are still chasing me.

I looked around and saw a police cruiser with the keys still in it. I ran into the driver seat started the car and stepped on the gas just as they were in front of me. I ran them over I looked back to see them flat on the ground. Then I faced forward and drove on the highway to get as far away from them as possible.


	8. I Meet My Roman Cousins

**So I'm sad summer vacation is almost done and I did absolutely nothing. Urg I was bored so I decided to update hope you guys like, and plz someone review. I sound desperate here.**

Ok, for those two gorgons, ya them, ya they are still after me. I know I'm the son of Poseidon and all, but I need my space. Two hours ago I just ran them over with the police car, ya the cops were defiantly not going to get that back. Oops. Then less than five minutes ago I cut off their heads. It's like the more I kill them the faster they come back. Right now I could really use the help of the gods, since I have no clue where I'm going. I'm running down the highway which is stupid by itself, I just made it worse by running right in the middle of it. So as expected I have not only pissed off monsters that want to kill me I have pissed off Californians too. The only reason I'm not run over yet is because half of the time I climb on the top of a car and start car jumping. While I'm doing this I see something shiny in the side of my vision and from the looks of it, it was a sword. I started jumping the opposite direction of the cars towards the sword which felt like I was running up the down escalator; it didn't help that people were giving me dirty looks. I was finally off the highway when Beano, I mean Stheno –that's going to take some time getting used to - came in front of me.

"Honey, you really should try some of these free samples. We'll promise to leave you alone and you're probably starving now."

Ok, that was really tempting, I was seriously about to grab one. I mean come on, I'm tired, hungry, and I really just want them to leave me alone. Besides what is one Crispy Chips 'n' Wiener going to do?

"Stheno, we are going to have to kill him anyways, remember he killed Medusa. She still in Tartarus and we need to take revenge for her.

"Ya I know, that's why I put some blood from my left side in it."

… And I almost ate that, that's it I am never eating Crispy Chips 'n' Wieners again.

"Blood?" I said weakly.

"Oh yes dear, you see blood from our right side can heal anything, but blood from our left side is extremely deadly." She said that like it was a good thing.

"Stheno, you're not supposed to tell him that. Now he's not going to eat that."

So while they were fighting on whether or not I still eat the free samples-which I was not going to - I ran behind. Finally they stopped bickering to notice that I was behind them.

"Get him!"

Ah, the classic _get him!_ It never gets old. I continued running towards the guy holding the sword pointed to me failing to see the two monsters behind me; his friend doing the same.

I yelled at them. "MONSTERS! NO TIME! RUN! NOW!"

They finally looked behind me, the guy dropped his sword and took out the bow and arrow and shot one of the gorgons behind me. It went right through her, usually with a perfect shot like that she should have gone down. But that didn't happen so I yelled some more.

"WON'T WORK! JUST RUN!"

The guy shoots another three arrows before listening to what I said. They turned and ran into the tunnel after me. At the end of the tunnel I see a river, perfect. Just as the two gorgons came out of the tunnel I grabbed them with the water and dragged them under the current. Right after that I blanked out. I guess those missed hours of sleep and running for your life gets to you.

When I wake up I'm in a room with two people looking at me waiting for me to get up. I sit up and I notice that one of my hands is tied to the bed, like I`ll run in my sleep. They were silent and it was making me nervous.

"Uh hi, can I help you?"

One of the two people in the room looked at the other one in the room. She had brown hair she looks at me like she recognized me.

"What I like to know is what you are doing here and why are you wearing a disguise?"

I was confused the blond kid took out a mirror and my black hair and gray eyes were back to their normal color and I didn't like it. So I threw the mirror to the other side. Probably not a good move because they were already suspicious of me. I tried to think of an excuse that wasn't a lie because I had a feeling that these people can tell if you're lying.

"Sorry the disguise isn't really a disguise. It just reminded me of my old life so I decided to get a whole new look. As for what I'm doing here I just followed my instincts."

Ok the second part was half-true, the gods basically ditched me. So I followed my instincts then I remember what Hera said. This is a Roman camp so I need to lower their suspicions of me, if I'm ever going to live here.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Neptune. I ran away from home after a bunch of my friends betrayed me. I didn't expect myself to find this place. I accidentally saw it so if you want me to leave I'll go."

I was about to leave when I realize my hand was still tied up.

"Or maybe not."

The blond guy smiled

"I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and one of praetor at Camp Juniper this is Reyna don't worry she a bit cold to everyone you just need to warm up to her."

I gave out a small laugh. "Does this mean you'll untie me?"

Reyna scowled at me but reluctantly took out a dagger and cut the rope.

"Just because you destroyed my home the first time doesn't mean I let it happen again."

She glares at me before getting out of her sit and walking to the door, slamming the door before she leaves.

"Woah you weren't kidding about warming up to her. But I think I ruined all chances for us being friends."

Jason laughed. "Well not fully, I mean she didn't kill you; that's always a good sign. You probably brought up bad memories but she'll get over it. Trust me it will just take time; but what did you do in the first place?"

"Well technically they started it. We were trying to save a friend, and ended up at Circe's. Long story short she turned me into a guinea pig my friend turned me back and a bunch of pirates who were also trapped there. The pirates trashed the place and we took their ship and left."

Jason laughed. "A guinea pig, oh that must have been funny. If I was your friend I would have took pictures before turning you back."

I guess I can fit in here, as long as they don't find out that I'm Greek, I should be fine.


End file.
